The present invention relates to a reservoir for a feeding module which for example feeds liquids, such as fuel and has a number of inserts. It also relates to a feeding module provided with such a reservoir.
With known configurations of feeding modules which are arranged in a supply tank, a container is composed of a tubular synthetic plastic part which is produced by extrusion and a bottom part which seals it. The tubular synthetic plastic part receives a feeding aggregate which aspirates fuel from a suction chamber near the bottom part and feeds it to the internal combustion engine. A chamber is separated in the tubular synthetic plastic part, which extends along the longitudinal axis of the synthetic plastic part and is connected with a supply tank through an opening in the bottom part. In the partial chamber a float of a filling level sensor is arranged.
The feeding module which is configurated in this way with a reservoir which surrounds the feeding aggregate must be actively filled, and for this purpose suction jet pumps can be utilized. They are connected as a rule with elastic conduits or hoses, which represent additional components and take reservoir volume, whose limitation in some applications can be undesirable.